Teachin Feeling: Sylvie mi Protegida
by Bio-Impacto
Summary: Mi historia Fanfic sobre el Video Juego "Teaching Feeling". Los eventos ocurren en el año 2019 donde nuestro Doctor es acusado injustamente de Abusar de una Chica, Como vive en los barrios peligrosos de la Ciudad a su consulta llegan solo criminales heridas y persona Inocentes alcanzadas por las balas. Pero entonces llega Sylvie a su Vida, donde el Doctor le enseña a Confiar en el.


**Hola a todos… Por fin me decidi a crear mi propio Fanfic de esta hermosa Novela Visual (Creo que si no fuera un juego Eroge tiene un gran historia.). Debo decirles que mi versión de la historia será basada en el año 2019 y como me parecía correcto a mí que sucedieran los hechos. ..SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR, Disfruten mi inexperta Historia **

Ya comenzaba a amanecer en un barrio que era conocido por su alto nivel de delincuencia, drogadicción y Narcotráfico. Nuestro doctor estaba sentado apoyando sus brazos en la mesa leyendo lo que decía las diversas redes sociales de él.

"Doctor enfermo….Y pensar que lo deje examinar a mi Hija"

"SE LE VE LA CARA DE PERVERTIDO….NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR"

"Y se veía con cara de inocente, pobre muchacha que fue abusada por el"

"JUSTICIA POR LA ENFERMERA VIOLADA POR ESTE MAL NACIDO"

"Desperdicio sus años de estudios por pervertido. Si la joven hubiera sido mi hija yo lo mato"

"MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUT…"

Chris se sobaba la frente con ambas manos mientras leía todos los comentarios y publicaciones que los difamaban, estaba más que harto de intentar demostrar su inocencia. NADIE le creía ni siquiera los abogados lo querían como cliente…era acusado de abusar de una enfermera que solo lo utilizo para hacerle daño

-Han pasado 2 Meses y aun no lo olvidan, por lo menos la Televisión si pero las Redes sociales no. Esto ya está agotándome cada día mas – Decía Chris sobándose la frente apoyando en la mesa

Chris ya estaba aburrido de intentar probar su inocencia, pero para su suerte en el barrio donde él vivía era muy peligroso criminalmente y no habían hospitales cerca, también los Doctores escaseaban entonces debes en cuando atendía a una que otra persona que iba a su consultorio privado al lado de su casa.

-Si no fuera por el Dinero que me da el hospital y lo poco se sacó en este consultorio no se cómo soportaría esto – Dijo Chris levantándose de la mesa rumbo a la cocina

Entonces alguien llama a la puerta golpeándola más Fuerte de lo normal, llamando de inmediato la atención del doctor

-¿Ah?...No recuerdo tener visitas hoy, ni si quiera he abierto el consultorio – Dijo Chris caminando en dirección a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió a ver a un hombre de cara bastante agotada y desgastada con una sonrisa bastante inquietante. A este hombre lo acompaña una joven con unas ropas bastantes gastadas y delgadas

-Siii buenos días ¿En qué puedo servirles? – Dijo Chris bastante confundido por tan rara sonrisa en el hombre

-Buenos Días Doctor, la verdad no creí que estuviera despierto tan temprano ¿No me recuerda? - Dice el Hombre de sonrisa rara

-Mmm pues la verdad no lo recuerdo – Dice Chris intentando recordar

-Usted me salvo la vida hace 1 mes atrás, y en ese entonces me fui sin avisarle ni pagarle su servicio – Dice el Hombre mientras se sobaba las manos de forma maliciosa

Entonces Chris lo recordó, encontró a ese hombre inconsciente en la calle con un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Claro! Ya lo recuerdo, usted desapareció al día siguiente. Solo encontré la camilla vacía con su carta diciendo que volvería – Dijo Chris recordando lo sucedido

-Exacto, otra persona me hubiera dejado tirado en este barrio donde nadie se preocupa por nadie – Dice el Hombre acercándose al doctor para darle la mano – ENSERIO se lo agradezco

-No hay nada que agradecer…es lo que haría un doctor – Dice Chris aceptando su mano en forma de agradecimiento

Entonces la Joven al lado del hombre retrocede unos pasos mientras conversaban el doctor y el hombre raro, llamando la atención de Chris

-¿Y ella quién es? – Dice Chris no pudiéndose contener la curiosidad por las heridas de sus manos y rostro

-Bueno Doctor, como ya sabe…Yo me fui sin pagar y es por eso que estoy aquí – Dijo el hombre entregando un Sobre al doctor

Chris recibe el sobre y lo guarda en su bolsillo sin decir una palabra

-Más vale tarde que nunca Jeje – Dice Chris bromeando un poco

-ADEMAS…quiero darle "Esto" como regalo extra – Dice el hombre tirando de un hombre la Jovencita empujándola frente al doctor

La joven hace un gesto de incomodidad pero sin mostrar oposición ni negarse, tenía su mirada en vacío

-Espera… ¿Cómo? ¿Esta Señorita? – Dice Chris confundido frenando con ambas manos el empujón que le dieron a la Joven

-Vera usted Doctor….su antiguo dueño murió hace poco, de una forma bastante rara. Y tanto ella como todos sus bienes fueron vendidos – Dice el Hombre de nuevo mostrando su mirada tenebrosa

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunta Chris confundido mientras tenia a la joven al frente de el

-YO compre a esta pequeña esclava, pero la verdad es que me está causando mucho problemas…Por eso prefiero dársela a usted, para que la use como más le plazca. Aun que como es débil no puede hacer labores pesado pero si puede ayudarle en labores domésticas. Ho quizás para que le haga compañía en las noches ¡HEE! ¿HEE? – Dijo el hombre con una Cara maliciosa pervertida

-Hee…emmm – Balbucea Chris algo nervioso y confundido con tanta información que le venia

Mientras tanto la joven solo le dio una mirada de tristeza y preocupación lo cual llego a impactar bastante a Chris

-Su antiguo Dueño Gozaba de oír sus gritos, así que no se preocupe que ella no se le negara a nada que usted le quiera hacer –Dice El hombre de forma maliciosa pensando que el doctor la miraba de la misma forma que el

-¡Una joven como ella en este estado no debería…! - Dijo Chris pero fue interrumpido nuevamente

-Bueno…Si usted no la quiere lo comprendo, esta mocosa dará muchos problemas como comida y esas cosas. Si no la quiere se la venderé al otro Tipo interesado en esclavos – Dijo El hombre con cara disgustada

** :::::Pensamientos de Chris::::: **

**Pobre muchacha, enserio me entristece su historia, este barrio está perdido en la maldad. La esclavitud es ilegal por lo menos en este país, aunque no saco nada con exigirle a este tipo que la libere, De seguro que se la llevaría a otro duelo y ella sufriría más. En este barrio alejado de la ley y corrompido por los narcotraficantes es algo normal tener para ellos tener esclavos.**

**Creo que lo mejor para la chica es que la ayude, no puedo dejarla con ese hombre que quizás fue quien le hiso esas cicatrices. Quizás algo lindo resulte de todo esto y si ella no está cómoda en mi hogar puede ir cuando quiera….**

**Siii, eso hare **

**:::::Fin de pensamientos de Chris:::::**

-Está bien, la acepto – Dice Chris mirando a la Muchacha, quien le devolvió la mirada sin demostrar ninguna emoción

-Excelente, la muchacha es de su propiedad ahora. Su Nombre es Sylvie – Dice El Hombre sonriéndole al doctor

Luego el hombre gira bruscamente a la Jovencita para hablarle

-AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN, desde ahora le perteneces a este hombre ¿QUEDA CLARO? – Dice de forma brusca y violenta

-Oye oye….tranquilízate hombre – Dice el Doctor algo preocupado

-Entiendo Señor – Dice Sylvie en tono Triste y cabizbajo

-Bueno Doctor…sin más que agregar me despido que yo soy un hombre de Negocios. ADIOS – Dice el hombre dando media vuelta dejando a Sylvie y a Chris parados en la puerta

Sylvie y Chris estaban mirando cómo se alejaba el hombre raro, hasta que Chris le hiso una señal a Sylvie para que entrara completamente a la casa

-Muchas Gracias por aceptarme Amo, Mi nombre es Sylvie y aun que mi cuerpo es débil y no puedo cargar cosas pesadas le ayudare en todo lo posible – Dice Sylvie presentándose

-Hola Sylvie, soy el Doctor Chris un gusto conocerte – Dice Chris con una sonrisa

-Mi antiguo Dueño gustaba de oírme gritar antes de darme de comer o dormir, aunque no tengo intención de desobedecerle en nada….sea gentil por favor – Dice Sylvie en todo Triste

-¡NOOO! No no no no. No como crees eso Sylvie – Dice Chris bastante sorprendido

-No me negare en nada que usted quiera hacer conmigo mi Amo – Dijo Sylvie poniendo su mirada en vacío

-Sylvie nadie debería haberte hecho eso, ¿Fue este hombre quien te hizo esas cicatrices, o fue tu antiguo Dueño? – Pregunta Chris acercándose a Sylvie tomando sus manos para examinarlas

-Algunas fueron de mi Antiguo dueño y otras de sus hombres que Vivian en la Mansión. No me gusta mucho hablar de ello – Dice Sylvie en todo triste

Chris examina las heridas y de Sylvie y ve que no necesitan ser tratadas ya que ya ha pasado el tiempo y están cicatrizando. Pero decide Examinar a Sylvie

-Sylvie ¿Te importa si te examino? – Pregunta Chris a lo que Sylvie asiste con la Cabeza – BIEN, súbete en la camilla de ahí.

Sylvie obedece y se sienta en la camilla, entonces Chris con el estetoscopio le hace un chequeo rápido. Lo que más le sorprende es ver lo delgada que esta Sylvie y lo que sobresalían las costillas

-Emmm no tiene ropa interior ¿Verdad? – Dice Chris al ver que Sylvie no se sacó el vestido delgado y roto que traía

-No amo, es todo lo que tengo – Dijo Sylvie en todo bajo

-No me Digas "amo" Sylvie, no te preocupes por eso. La Esclavitud es ilegal, si no te aceptaba ese hombre te haría más daño – Dice Chris poniéndose frente a frente a Sylvie

-¿Qué? – Dice Sylvie algo confundida

-Es cierto, lo más probable que tu antiguo dueño y este hombre que te trajo no te lo dijo nunca – Dice Chris conversando frente a frente

-No, nunca me dijo eso – Dice Sylvie bajando la mirada – Pero no me importa, soy una esclava y no me merezco nada que no me haya permitido mi amo.

(-Veo que tiene el autoestima completamente destruido, pobre muchacha – Pensó para sí mismo Chris)

**-**Tranquila Sylvie, no te tendré cautiva ni nada por el estilo. Además somos casi de la misma edad, yo tengo 24 años ¿Y tú? – Pregunta Chris con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos

-¿YO?...la verdad amo es que no lo recuerdo pero supongo que debo tener 17 o 18 años – Dice Sylvie con la mirada en el vacío

-AH - Responde Chris si nada más que decir

-…. – Dice Sylvie volviéndose un silencio incomodo

-Bueno ¿No hablas mucho cierto? – Pregunta Chris

-No soy muy Buena para las conversaciones, pero hare todo lo que el amo me pida – Dice Sylvie mirando al vacío

-Sí, de eso me doy cuenta… – Dice Chris intentando crear una conversación

Entonces Chris sin pensarlo mucho levanta su brazo y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Sylvie

-¿He? – Se quejó Sylvie en tono bajo, pensó que la iba a golpear

-¿Has desayunado? – Pregunta Chris con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de Sylvie

Sylvie puso un rostro de confusión total, no era dolor lo que recibía por lo que tenía miedo cuando comenzaría a dolerle lo que le hacia el amo

-Amo… ¿Qué hace en mi cabeza? – Pregunta Sylvie confundida

-Solo te acariciaba – Responde Chris con una sonrisa y sacando su mano de la cabeza de Sylvie – Como te Dije, no te tendré cautiva Sylvie. Puedes irte cuando Gustes Sylvie.

Chris le señala la puerta intentando demostrar que no la tenía contra su voluntad

Entonces Sylvie se sorprende con esas palabras dichas por el Doctor, pero no la ha hacían Feliz. Ya las había oído antes y le daban miedo.

**_:::::FLASHBACK de Sylvie:::::_**

Sylvie estaba llorando en el suelo por las humillaciones que les hacia su amo, no solo físicas

-¿TE GUSTARIA IRTE VERDAD? NIÑA MUGRIENTA – Grita Don Alexander, el antiguo dueño de Sylvie

Sylvie no podía responder, hacia el mayor de los esfuerzos posible por no dejar ir ni una lagrima y calmar su llanto, o recibirías más golpes e insultos

-Lame mis Zapatos ¡AHORA! – Grito aún más Fuerte don Alexander

Sylvie se encontraba en el suelo golpeada a unos pocos metros de él, por lo que de forma torpe comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su amo. Hasta que el perdió la paciencia

-¡MUY LENTA!, VEN AQUÍ – Dijo Alexander tomando a Sylvie de un brazo

Alexander arrastro a Sylvie por la mansión, siendo humillada mientras los demás esclavos la veían…gasta llegar a la puerta de la salida

-ANDA….VE, Lárgate de aquí. Sé que me Odias – Dice Alexander mostrándole la puerta a Sylvie

Ella no sabía si creerle o no, le estaba dando su libertad. Sylvie estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con mucho miedo, miedo a lo desconocido. Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar un segundo más al lado de su amo

-¿Qué esperas? Vete…anda, hazlo – Dijo nuevamente Alexander comenzando a enojarse

Sylvie no quería que su amo se enojara de nuevo así que inocentemente se levantó del suelo y abrió la perilla de la puerta.

En ese momento entro la Ira a Alexander. Sylvie ni siquiera había abierto la puerta en su totalidad cuando recibió una patada en el pecho por parte de su amo

Mientras que Sylvie cae nuevamente al piso Alexander toma un frasco que la había pasado uno de sus hombres. Golpea a Sylvie con una varilla hasta que se cansó quedando sin aire

-Te …enseñare…a NUNCA querer…irte de Amo – Dice Alexander con la respiración agitada

Entonces abre el frasco y arroja el líquido en su interior sobre Sylvie

-¡AHHHHH! ¡QUEMAAAA! ¡AHHHHH! – Grito desgarradoramente Sylvie, mientras los demás esclavos cercanos miraban enfurecidos

Sylvie vio cómo su piel comenzaba a adquirí unas enormes tonalidades rojas que no dejaban de Doler

**_:::::FIN DE FLASHBACK SYLVIE::::::_**

Sylvie al recordar esto de inmediato aleja su mirada de la puerta de Salida y su respiración comienza a ser más agitada

-¡NO AMO! –Dice Sylvie de golpe asustando un poco a Chris – No tengo intención de irme de su lado, le seré útil y hare todo lo que el amo me Pida.

Chris se sorprende antes estas frases. Era más que obvio el trauma que tiene Sylvie por toda su vida de esclava

(-No será sencillo sanar ese corazón – Pensó para sí mismo Chris)

-Si buenooo, y… ¿Caminaste mucho? ¿Vienes de muy lejos con ese señor que te trajo? – Pregunta Chris intentando que Sylvie piense en otra cosa

-Si amo, caminamos por varios minutos antes de llegar aquí – Responde Sylvie poniendo nuevamente su mirada al vacío y sin expresión

-Entonces tienes hambre – Dice Chris con una sonrisa – Supongo que no has comido algo desde ayer. Prepare algo especial ya que hoy tengo una invitada.

Sylvie lo mira de re ojo pero nuevamente mira a la nada y sin expresión. Chris la toma de una mano y la lleva al living de su hogar , enciende el televisor poniendo el canal de Documental de animales.

-Sylvie Siéntate ahí mientras cocino algo, no me tardo más de 30 min – Dice Chris señalando el sillón

-Amo yo estoy bien con sentarme en el suelo, no quisiera arruinar su sofá siendo usado por alguien como yo – Dice Sylvie aun sin sentarse

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees? Adelante siéntate aquí, me dejarías más tranquilo si estas sentada en el Sofá…el suelo es muy frio para ti Sylvie – Dice Chris haciendo que Sylvie por fin se siente y acariciando nuevamente su cabeza

-EL amo es muy amable, si es su voluntad entonces no me negare – Dice Sylvie asistiendo con los ojos cerrados mientras recibía la caricia aunque no sabía bien lo que era

-Perfecto, mira la Televisión mientras esperas ¿Okay? Así no te aburres – Dice Chris dejando a Sylvie en el sillón y saliendo hacia la cocina – No me Tardo mucho lo juro.

Sylvie ve como su amo entra a la cocina y se queda ahí sentada, parecía que fuera una estatua. Hasta que por fin le presta atención a lo que hay en la Televisión. Mostraba una pareja de aves que se estaban acicalando mutuamente

"Esta especie de ave el Agapòrnis (Inseparables) solo tiene una pareja para toda su vida. Si una muere la otra pierde toda las ganas de vivir, dejando de alimentarse para unirse a su compañero caído"

Sylvie escuchaba con gran curiosidad lo que estaba en la televisión, solo había oído historias que le contaban los otros esclavos de los animales que hay fuera de la mansión

-¿Cómo será realmente mi nuevo amo? – Se pregunta Sylvie a si misma

**::::::: 30 Minutos después ::::::::**

Chris ya había los cubiertos en puesto la mesa y llamo a Sylvie a Sentarse

-Listo Sylvie, ven aquí sé que te gustara – Dice Chris señalando la silla a Sylvie

-Voy Amo – Responde ella dejando de ver la Televisión.

Sylvie gustaba siempre de ver las aves que llegaban a la mansión, aunque no eran tan coloridas como las del documental de la Televisión, a Sylvie le daban esperanza verlas todos los días

Cuando llega a la mesa y se sienta, Chris llega a los pocos segundos después con 2 platos de arroz con carne al Jugo. Pone uno frente a Sylvie y el otro al lado de ella, luego trae 2 vasos de juego de naranja

-Y….todo listo – Dice Chris con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Mientras que la de Sylvie reflejaba algo de inquietud

-Amo ¿Aun no llega su invitada? Si prefiere me puedo esconder donde usted me diga para que no lo vean con alguien como yo – Dice Sylvie mirando el plato frente suyo de re ojo de vez en cuando

-¿Qué? – Pregunto un poco confundido Chris, hasta que entendió lo que pasaba – Sylvie…pequeña esta comida la hice para ti.

Sylvie se sorprende por dichas palabras, de inmediato comenzó a latir muy fuerte su corazón

-¿Cómo? ¿Para mí? ¿A pesar que el amo no me ha gritado ni golpeado? – Pregunta Sylvie preocupada por lo que estaba pasando

-Jamás haría algo así Sylvie, lamento profundamente lo que te han hecho pero créelo. Esta comida es para ti, tu eres mí invitada – Dice Chris con un rostro de preocupación y pena en su interior al ver lo que ha sufrido Sylvie

-Mi antiguo dueño solo me daría agua un poco de Pan ¿En verdad puedo Comer esta comida sin que me haya gritado antes? – Pregunto nuevamente Sylvie para no cometer un error

-Claro Sylvie, pero primero demos las Gracias por la comida y luego podemos comer – Dice Chris sonriéndole nuevamente

-Comprendo…entonces gracias por la Comida amo – Dice Sylvie mirando a Chris

-Pero ahora demos las gracias a Dios…dame Tu mano Sylvie –Dice Chris estirando su brazo sobre la mesa a lo que Sylvie Obedece

"Dios te agradecemos por la comida del día de hoy, gracias por que Sylvie llego a mi Hogar y te pedimos que nos sigas bendiciendo…amen"

-Amen – Respondió Sylvie sorprendiendo algo a Chris

-Provecho Sylvie, pensé que no sabías lo que era "amen"... – Dice Chris algo sorprendido mientras tomaba su cubierto

-Cuando vivía con mi otro amo….Siempre que era la hora de la comida también rezábamos todos los días con los demás esclavos – Dijo Sylvie recordando todo lo que había vivido

-Comprendo….come que se enfriara – Dice Chris dando el primer paso al comer.

Sylvie se comió toda la comida muy callada, no dijo una sola palabra. Todo estaba muy rico para ella, pero aun así le asustaba este nuevo cambio de trato….aun que disfruto cada bocado en su boca en realidad seguía muy preocupada.

Cuando terminaron de Comer Chris se pone de pie y va a recoger el plato de Sylvie

-Amo….Esta es la primera vez que como algo tan rico en mi vida. También es la primera vez que como hasta quedar Satisfecha – Dice Sylvie con la mirada triste

-Enserio me alegra que te gustara así – Dice Chris Acariciando nuevamente la cabeza de Sylvie

-El amo es muy amable. Muchas gracias por la comida amo – Dice Sylvie aun con su mirada sin Expresión

-FUE un placer…enserio – Dijo Chris mientras recogía los Platos sucios y los dejaba en el lavaplatos

Sylvie no podía mirar sin hacer nada, se sentía inútil.

-Emmm ¿AMO? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda serle útil? – Pregunto Sylvie tímidamente

-Si es así…Ven lavemos los platos juntos Sylvie – Dijo Chris Señalando los Platos y siempre con una sonrisa

Después de Lavar los Platos juntos…El doctor dejo a Sylvie nuevamente en el Sofá. Le enseño como usar el control para que viera lo que ella quisiera

-Sylvie como no esperaba tu visita el día de hoy tengo que abrir igualmente el consultorio. Puedes ver lo que tú quieras y si necesitas algo solo tocas la puerta de que esta haya y vendré a ayudarte ¿De acuerdo? – Dice El doctor Acariciando su cabeza mientras Sylvie estaba sentada en el sofá

-¿Amo? ¿Le gusta hacer eso en cabeza? No creo que mi pelo sea nada lindo – Dijo Sylvie con la mirada confundida mientras recibía el cariño del doctor

-Tu pelo si es Lindo, y te acaricio tu cabeza para que te relajes un poco. Yo te protegeré desde ahora en adelante Sylvie…..ES una Promesa – Dijo el Doctor terminando de acariciar a Sylvie

Chris Sale de la Habitación dejando a Sylvie nuevamente viendo en la Televisión lo que más le gusta…AVES

**_::::: PENSAMIENTOS DE SYLVIE :::::_**

**El Amo es muy bondadoso, me ha tratado muy bien desde ahora. No me ha golpeado ni gritado, será que el amo es ¿Gentil?... ¿Gentil como los otros esclavos?. Tengo mucho miedo de este cambio tan repentino . **

**No sé si esto es algún sueño o si me estoy imaginando todo esto. Aun que me gustó mucho la comida del amo, nunca había probado algo tan rico, pero el amo dijo que ¿Me protegería?. Tengo miedo de todo esto nuevo que está pasándome…Si el Amo llegara a ser cruel no se en que momento el amo demostrara su verdaderas intenciones conmigo.**

**Tengo miedo**

**_::::: FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS DE SYLVIE :::::_**

Todo lo que pasaba por su mente la tenía decaída y muy confundida

Entonces mira por la ventana y ve un pajarillo posado en una rama, cantando hermosamente. Lo que calmaba el agitado corazón de Sylvie

-El amo me esta tratado muy bien…Si esto es un sueño. Despertare pronto a la realidad – Dijo Sylvie a si misma botando una lágrima fría

**Bueno Gente, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla**

**Estaré atento a cualquier comentario o critica que me ayude a mejorar, así que les pido que no duden en dejarme su opinión **

**Yo me despido por el momento y nos vemos en un próximo Cap.**

**BYe- bye **


End file.
